Umbibi
Shadow Witch Umbibi Umbibi owns a small antique shop, which gets little business. Though most of her income comes from demons, as she is a armature demonologist. However, little is know about her exploits with demons, as she prefers not to discuss that side of her life. * Appearance Umbibi is a female, albino Keronian. She is light pink, almost peach, with a white hat. She has pink eyes, and wears glasses, due to her albinism. Due to her sensitive skin, she wears a sweater vest (usually purple or blue) gloves, and boots, when ever she goes out. Her symbol is a black, downward facing arrow. Personality Positive: Kind, protective, shrewd, sympathetic, well groomed Negative: moody, over-emotional, introverted, touchy, untidy, clinging, unable to "let go," and a tendency to wallow in self-pity Likes: Books, antiques, weapons, magic (both real and illusions), mysteries, shadows, night time, darkness, HP Lovecraft, demons Dislikes: failure, opposition, aggravating situations, being told what to do and being given advice...whether good or bad, sun light Umbibi is very shy and introverted, and prefers books to mortal company, and can go for days without seeing people. She's also a hard worker, and very studious. For a long time, she was terrified of starting a romantic relationship, until she met Norere. Slowly, Umbibi has begun opening up to a close circle of people. Including Norere, her lover, Gijiji, Norere's lover, and Papagei, a half demon, whom she might be falling in love with. Pre RP *Early childhood Umbibi cannot remember anything past the age of four, which when she was put up for a adoption. Nothing is known about her family, or anything before that. Aside from the fact that she showed signs of Umbrekinesis. Sofifi, sensed her powers an adopted her, knowing that other possible parents wouldn’t be able to raise her to the best of her abilities. Despite being single, Sofi still managed to adopt Umbi, probably due to how full the orphanage was, and how much she was willing to donate. *Childhood Umbibi grew up living in Sofifi’s impressive Victorian-esque house. Sofifi had inherited a large sum of money after her parents died (before Umbibi was born) and she had earned lots of money from fighting and helping demons. Her childhood was very lonely, as Sofi spent much time working, and left Umbi at home. When she was about seven, Umbibi asked if Sofifi would send her to school so she could be with other children. Sofifi, despite being intelligent, had little idea how to love a nurture a child. Furthermore she didn’t want the other children teaching Umbi bad things, so she said no, and continued to home school her. *Middle School When Umbibi was eleven, she finally got used to the idea of being alone. Ironically, that’s when Sofifi finally decided to send her to school. During the first few month, Umbibi was bullied mercilessly, due to her powers, her albinism, and her lack of social skills. During her third month, she finally snapped, and attacked a fellow classmate, who had been harassing her, and gouged out his eye. Sofifi had been fined, and Umbibi had nearly been sent to a correctional facility. Though Sofi had managed to get out of it, by pulling some string with demon connections. This incident caused Umbibi to become ever more recluse, and increased her fascination with demons and dark magic. *South End Antiques When Umbibi was became an adult (the human equivalent of 19) she decided she’d had enough of sulking. She wanted to go out, and make a living for herself. Luckily, Sofi’s older aunt had decided to retire, and sell her old antique shop. Sofifi decided to give Umbibi a good start, and bought the shop from her aunt, and told Umbibi she could have it, as long as she maintained it and continued her studies. Umbibi was overjoyed by Sofifi’s kindness (Sofi had always been very miserly, and barely even bothered with Christmas presents or the like) and gladly took the offer. She now lives in the lower level of the shop, and loves in dearly. Though she get’s very little business. *Adult life Despite being a business owner, Umbibi still had little contact with other people. She would go out to get groceries and deal with customers, and that would be it. Sofifi lived a couple town away, and had stopped dealing with demons, to become a writer (of nonfiction, and magic books) Umbibi also utterly lacked a romantic life. After her stint in school, she wanted nothing to do with romance or sex. Though she still had urges… *Six month latter Umbibi’s life as an antique owner was quiet for quite some time, until a strange, old man came into her shop. His name was Cerere, and he had been looking for historic weapons, though he found something he’d much rather have. Cerere asked Umbibi out for dinner, but she declined. He wasn’t swayed however, and continued to court her, though it borderlined on stalking. Finally, Umbibi told him to leave her alone, and he did, for about a week. One day, when Umbibi was going out at night to meet with a client, he used a chloroform cloth on her, and kidnapped her. Umbibi woke up, in a basement, in a wedding dress, with her wrists in shackles, that prevented her from using magic. It turns out, Cerere was more insane than she had thought, and was going to kill and rape her. Umbibi wasn’t about to let that happen, and managed to fight her way out, using the shackles as a weapon to punch, than strangle her captor. After that incident, Umbibi was even more afraid of men, terrified of wedding dresses, and adored chains as weapons. RP TBA People important to her * Sofifi Umbibi’s surrogate mother, of sorts. Though if anything, she was more of just a teacher for the young girl than anything else.Sofi had lived her life in upper middle class, and had a good life for herself. Until her arranged marriage. The man himself wasn’t the problem, the two simply had no chemistry, furthermore, Sofi was infertile. After that fact was discovered, the two got a divorce. Sofi felt like her life had no purpose, now that she couldn’t bear children. She believed she had no other talents that set her apart, aside from some weak umbrekinesis. Sofi had an epiphany, and started training herself for combat and magic. The details of her training are unknown, though it probably involved going to the mountains and training with monks or something. Or just making deals with demons. Either way, Sofi is an incredible fighter, and can use her weak shadow powers to the best of her abilities. * Norere Umbibi’s first love and heartbreak. The two met one day, when Norere decided to hit on her, and it was infatuation and fascination after that. Norere had been one of the first people to show a genuine interest in Umbibi, and she was fascinated by his life. Though she didn’t want to get romantically involved, she accepted his offer to go traveling with him (which, still hasn’t happened, and probably never will). While he was a vampire, Nore managed to seduce Umbi, and take her virginity, while turning her into a vampire. For a short while, Umbibi was happy as his girl friend, even though she shared him with Giji… Until she met Uchichi, Norere’s wife, and the mother of his two children. This sent Umbibi into a traumatized state, until Nore finally assured her that his wife slept around more than him, and that his children were fine. Slowly, Nore managed to coax Umbi from her shell, and managed to become good friends with her. *Nagogo Another one of Umbibi's 'friends with benifits', though deep down she felt like she was taking advantage of him by having a one night stand. Umbibi still has a crush on Nagogo, but still wants to be his friend. *Saski Umbibi's young friend, who she see's occasionaly. * Gijiji * Papagei TVTropes Conveniently an Orphen Hot Librarian Well, hot antique store owner Maganekko She keeps those glasses on all the time, save for when she's sleeping and washing her hair Magical Girlfriend More like Black magic girlfriend, not that Nore seems to mind Eating Lunch Alone And dinner, and breakfast, and afternoon snack Loners are Freaks Embodies this trope Living Shadow Umbibi's power Celibate Hero Started out that way, but Norere and Gijiji quickly changed that Heroic Albino Though she sometimes crosses the line to evil albino Sliding Scales of Antiheroes A type four. She does care about people, and will do anything to protect them, even if that means pummeling someone to death. Though lattely she been dipping into down right villainous territory lately Imaginary Friend Very common during Umbi's childhood Tough Love Her relationship with Sofifi Simple Staff Umbibi's weapon, though it can be upgraded to a spear First Kiss With Norere right before he climaxes. Covert Pervert Fetish fuel Shadow bondage, nuff said. Am I just a Toy to You Evoked with her relationship with Norere, though neither really want it to end Hell Bent for leather At least her gloves and feet are Hopless Suitor It's highly doubtful that Norere will EVER return her feelings for him, yet she wants to stay with him Silly Rabbit Romance is for Kids Her views after her spell on Norere fails Please Don't leave me Love makes you Evil Ohhh boy... But she's better now, we hope... Did we juat have Tea with Cthulhu Umbibi does this regularly. Though she never invites anyone else to her tea parties, she values their frontal lobes too much *Creator Umbibi was created by Morbidthing, after one of her human OC's.